DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract): The primary purpose of this project is to apply basic research in cognition and affect to the assessment of smoking craving. Smoking craving is conceptualized as the activation of a set of interrelated response systems that increase disposition for smoking. Smoking deprivation, perceived opportunity to smoke, and individual differences in smoking patterns are predicted to produce craving states involving specific configurations of affective, cognitive, self-report, and behavioral responding. Investigation of these processes proceeds from observable methods and measures developed within experimental psychology. Each response modality is posited to be linked conceptually to addiction with stronger responses facilitating drug use. Moreover, the pattern and type of responses are expected to vary as a function of specific craving states. The investigators will use an established cue exposure procedure to test their aims. Heavy smokers and nondependent tobacco chippers will be exposed to smoking and control cues during nicotine-deprived or nondeprived states. Subjects either will or will not anticipate being able to smoke during the study. Study 1 (N=288) will test whether individual differences (type of smoker), and situational differences (e.g., perceived smoking opportunity, deprivation state) produce several distinct types of craving. Study 2 (N=144) will test aspects of the proposed craving model during alcohol (.82 g/kg males, .74/kg females) or placebo consumption in smokers and tobacco chippers. Alcohol is a robust manipulation that is of both conceptual and clinical importance for cigarette craving. This research is expected to advance knowledge of both situational and individual variables affecting the nature of craving. By tying craving to observable responses that are meaningfully linked to smoking, the proposed experiments aim to increase our knowledge of affective and cognitive processes in addiction. This research will test whether there are several types of craving, distinguished by the pattern of responses. Regardless of the outcome, the research will provide critical data regarding observable effects of cue exposure and nicotine deprivation manipulations on smokers, which will increase understanding of factors contributing to the etiology, maintenance, and treatment of nicotine addiction.